The Paths of Two Cats
by Gorsefur
Summary: Gorsekit from ThunderClan is excited to become an apprentice! Berrykit, however, is ready to ruin her life! Many paths unfold for these two obnoxious apprentices. Will Gorsepaw become a medicine cat? Or will many problems stop her?
1. Chapter 1 A new rival and a test

CHAPTER 1

Gorsekit awoke in the nursery. She jumped up. Tonight she would be six moons old! She would finally be apprenticed! She began to run around the clearing in the hollow, jumping and prancing and spinning. Berrykit and Carmelkit were pouncing on leaves, not a care in the world. Gorsekit sighed. They obviously didn't care. Gorsekit ran over to Berrykit and Carmelkit. "Don't you guys care that we are gonna be apprentices?!?!?!?" she meowed. The two just shook their heads. "Well, I am gonna be a MEDICINE CAT apprentice!" she bragged. The two looked up. "No way!" Carmelkit said excitedly. "Yeah right..." Berrykit said sarcastically. "You won't even become an apprentice with that attitude!" Gorsekit snapped.Berrykit rolled her eyes and stalked back towards the nursery. Carmelkit stayed. "Will you tell me everything about being a medicine cat apprentice?" she asked. Gorsekit nodded. "Sure!" she mewed. "You will be the first to know!" Carmelkit nodded and padded after Berrykit. "I better go find Blue-eyes and Froststar and talk to them!" Gorsekit said and took off. Berrykit saw and ran to get to them first.

Gorsekit found Blue-eyes and Froststar talking to Berrykit. -Maybe she is asking them about her mentor...- She then saw Berrykit smirk over at her. -Mousedung!- she thought with dismay and ran over to them. "Blue-eyes! Froststar! I want to be-" she was cut off by Berrykit. "I am gonna be a medicine cat apprentice!" Berrykit bragged. Gorsekit growled at her. "I was supposed to be medicine cat apprentice!" she hissed. Berrykit smirked. "Too ba-" she was cut off by Blue-eyes. "I still have to pick between you two. I will test you two to see who gets to be my apprentice. When you are apprenticed, come to me and we will begin the test." she mewed softly. Gorsekit and Berrykit nodded and left. Berrykit glared at Gorsepaw. "You know that I will become the medicine cat apprentice..." she hissed. "What makes you think that?" Gorsekit hissed back. Berrykit didn't answer. Even when they got to the nursery. It was gonna be a war, Gorsekit was sure of it.

At moonhigh, Froststar sat on the Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath highledge for a clan meeting!" She yowled. Cats appeared and sat down, looking up at Froststar. She motioned for Berrykit, Gorsekit, and Carmelkit. "We have three apprentices to be named. First of all, Carmelkit, you shall be known as Carmelpaw. Firestorm, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Carmelpaw's mentor. Second of all, Berrykit, you shall be known as Berrypaw. Last, Gorselit, you shall be known as Gorsepaw. Gorsepaw and Berrypaw will wait for their mentors until Blue-eyes has decided." and with a flick of her tail, the clan began to head to their dens. Blue-eyes came up to retrieve Gorsepaw and Berrypaw. "Your test begins." she said. "Name five herbs." she said. "Easy!" Berrypaw said. "Poppyseeds, Marigold Leaves, Catmint, Tansy, and Thyme." "Well, Horsetail, Juniper Berries, Comfry, Yarrow, and Watermint!" Gorsepaw said. "And what are those used for?" Blue-eyes asked. "To ease pain, treat infection, cure greencough, cure coughs, and calm a cat down!" Berrypaw said, glaring at Gorsepaw in a daring way. "Used to treat infected wounds, treat bellyache and give a cat strength, treat broken bones, get rid of poison, and treat bellyache." Gorsepaw said without thinking. Blue-eyes nodded. "The second part of the test is to find five herbs." she mewed. "But you will have to find them tomorrow... For now, get some sleep." She walked back to her den. Berrypaw and Gorsepaw walked to the apprentice den without saying anything.


	2. Chapter 2 The medicine cat apprentice

CHAPTER 2

At sunhigh, Blue-eyes awoke Berrypaw and Gorsepaw. They both jumped right up. "Do we need to find the herbs now?" Gorsepaw asked. "First you need to eat." Blue-eyes said with a _**mrrow **_of amusement. Gorsepaw and Berrypaw ran over and grabbed something from the fresh-kill pile. Gorsepaw ate a small mouse while Berrypaw ate a large thrush. "I will be stronger as well!" Berrypaw mewed. Gorsepaw rolled her eyes. "It takes skills mouse-brain! And you have none!" she snapped. She finished eating first and sat at the tunnel entrance. She pondered where to find herbs to collect. -Let's see, watermint should be near the stream, poppyseeds in the forest, marigold leaves in the forest, catmint by the abandoned twoleg nest, and Yarrow in the forest.- Just as she was thinking, Berrypaw joined her.

"On your marks, get set, GO!" Blue-eyes yowled. Gorsepaw snapped out of her thoughts and ran out of the tunnel, Berrypaw on her heels. Berrypaw veered away and followed silently through the bracken. As Gorsepaw picked up herbs, Berrypaw did too. Finally, it was the last stretch back to camp. Gorsepaw was very fast. She ran into the camp before Berrypaw. Blue-eyes nodded to them. Berrypaw put her tail up high. "I just did this to make little Gorsekit upset." she mewed rudely. "It is GorsePAW!" Gorsepaw hissed angrily. "Did you REALLY deserve to be an apprentice? Much less a MEDICINE CAT apprentice?" Berrypaw continued. Gorsepaw jumped onto Berrypaw. "I'll make you eat those words!" she hissed, clawing at her.

"ENOUGH!" yowled Froststar as she lept down from Highledge. "Gorsepaw earned her apprenticeship fair and square." It was clear that Froststar wasn't happy. "Berrypaw! Your mentor will be Bladefur AND you will be caring for the elders for SEVEN moons! You got that?!?!?" Berrypaw turned her head down and nodded solemly. "But what about Gorsepaw... She started it..." She mewed weakly, like a punished kit. "Gorsepaw will be attending to the elders as well." Froststar meowed sternly. "Now go!" The two apprentices walked off towards the elders den. "This is all your fault!" Berrypaw muttered. Gorsepaw just shot her a glare. -At least I am the a medicine cat apprentice!- she thought happily


	3. Chapter 3 A strange dream

I hope you like the story everyone! I am kinda making it up as I go along but it is turning out REALLY well!

Disclaimer --> I do not own any of the clans or other things from the books.

CHAPTER 3

Gorsepaw pulled out the soiled moss of the elders den and put it with all the other soiled moss. She grabbed some clean moss and put the moss in the elders den. Berrypaw was pulling ticks and fleas off of Tigerheart. Mousepelt complained the whole time that Berrypaw was searching her. Gorsepaw sighed. She shouldn't have started that fight. Bladefur, the deputy of the clan, walked over to them. For some reason, Gorsepaw had a feeling that he hated her guts. He glared at her.

"Berrypaw is excused of her chores so we can train." he growled. Berrypaw looked up. "Finally! I don't have to do anymore of these stupid chores for a while!" she mewed. They left. Now Gorsepaw felt bad. She didn't want to be stuck here doing stupid chores for something she didn't start. "Gorsepaw come here." she heard Blue-eyes calling. She bounded towards the medicine cat den. She would have to sort herbs.

Gorsepaw lied down, exausted from all the work. Berrypaw didn't come back to help because she was on patrols, hunting, or training. It had grown very dark. She looked at the sky from the entrance of the den. It was almost a half moon. She would go to the Moonpool tomorrow. That was the only fun thing she would do for the next three moons. Sure, she didn't have as much of a punishment time but it was still annoying. She wighed and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep immediantly.

She opened her eyes. She was in a clearing. One she had never seen before. Gorsepaw had heard stories from before the Great Journey. -This must be fourtrees!- she thought. What was she doing here? She looked at the sky and froze. The stars of Silverpelt were moving... They were coming right at her! As the stars touched the ground in front of her, they turned into cats with starry pelts. A large she-cat walked towards her. The she-cat was reddish. "Sunstar!" Gorsepaw mewed, shocked. Sunstar was the leader before Froststar. she was also Froststar's mother. "I have come to give you a prophecy." she meowed.


	4. Chapter 4 The prophecy

Well, I have the next chapter up! feel free to send me any comments or ideas.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the clans or other things from the book.

CHAPTER 4

Gorsepaw looked at Sunstar with amazement. "Why... Why me?" she asked. "You are strong Gorsepaw." Sunstar meowed. "You will find many things that will change your life." Gorsepaw sighed. Sunstar was avoiding her question. "Ok, what about this prophecy?" she asked.Sunstar chuckled. "Such energy in such a young cat." Now this was getting annoying. "Are you going to tell me the prochecy or not?" she mewed impatiently. Sunstar vanished. "Sunstar?" Gorsepaw asked. The smell of blood hit her senses. She was choked by the smell of cats of many cats and of fresh wounds. But another smell hit her. Why was it so familiar? Before she could think into it more, a voice meowed loudly. "Berry will fight Gorse and blood will be spilt." Sunstar's voice seemed mixed with many other cats'. "What does it mean?!? Sunstar! Tell me!" Gorsepaw mewled.

Gorsepaw was awoken by a paw pushing into her. She awoke with a start. She looked up to see Carmelpaw. "Are you ok?" she asked. Gorsepaw nodded. "Just a bad dream..." "Well, you have to come meet the other apprentices!" Carmelpaw said. Carmelpaw bounded out of the medicine cat den. Gorsepaw sighed and followed her sister. Carmelpaw stopped in front of some apprentices. "This is Arcticpaw." Carmelpaw said, pointing to a silvery-white she-cat. "Then there is Adderpaw, Moonpaw, Blackpaw, Petalpaw, and Amberpaw." In turn, she pointed to each apprentice. Adderpaw was a handsome brown tabby tom. Moonpaw and Blackpaw were two black cats. Blackpaw was a she-cat while Moonpaw was a tom. Petalpaw and Amberpaw were two grey-brown she-cats. Gorsepaw nodded to them. She then heard Blue-eyes call for her and remembered something. The prophecy!

Blue-eyes looked at Gorsepaw as she bounded up. "Something the matter?" she asked. Gorsepaw looked at her. "I got a prophecy from Sunstar!" she mewed. "What was it?" Gorsepaw told her all about it. She was surprised to see her normally calm mentor looking bent out of shape. "Are you-" Gorsepaw was cut off. "I need to tell Froststar!" Blue-eyes said and ran off. Gorsepaw just sat. Carmelpaw, who had over heard, sat next to her. "The prophecy must have been horrible!" she mewed. Gorsepaw nodded and sighed. She just wondered what it meant. She could feel that her life would be changing soon... Little did she know that it would change sooner than later.

--------------------------------------------

How is that for a chapter ending? Well, I am hoping to get more reviews before I update. I havn't been updating because of all the stuff I have to do. I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a fw days to a week so keep checking back!


	5. Alligences

Someone asked me to put up the alligences(or however you spell it!) I guess I should. Better now then later right?

------------------------------------------

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

Froststar - White she-cat with sapphire blue eyes

DEPUTY

Bladefur - Grey and white tome

(Berrypaw)

MEDICINE CAT

Blue-Eyes - White she-cat with blue eyes

(Gorsepaw)

WARRIORS

Firestorm - Orange tom

(Carmelpaw)

Foxfire - Red-orange she-cat. Carmelpaw and Berrypaw's mother

(Arcticpaw)

Hawkwing - Brown tabby tom

(Adderpaw)

Icefeather - White-grey tom

(Moonpaw)

Moonflower - Black she-cat. Moonpaw and Blackpaw's mother

(Petalpaw)

Morningfrost - Golden she-cat. Petalpaw and Amberpaw's mother

Sunsong - Golden Tom

(Blackpaw)

Oceanfall - Silver tabby she-cat. Arcticpaw and Adderpaw's mother

(Amberpaw)

APPRENTICES

Gorsepaw - Grey she-cat with white markings

Berrypaw - Red-orange she-cat

Carmelpaw - Carmel colored she-cat

Adderpaw - Sand colored tom

Arcticpaw - Silver tabby she-cat

Moonpaw - Black tom

Blackpaw - Black she-cat

Petalpaw - Red-gold she-cat

Amberpaw - Golden she-cat

QUEENS

Wolfsong - Grey she-cat

(Brillowkit, Bubblekit, Maplekit)

Snowfall - White-grey she-cat

(Owlkit, Falconkit, Patchkit)

ELDERS

Halftail - Sand tom with half a tail

Oneeye - Gold she-cat with one blind eye

----------------------------

Well, I will be putting up the next chapter soon. Keep checking back!


	6. Chapter 5 An arguement

Once again... I don't own the clans or other things in the book... Now to the story!

--------------------------------

Chapter 5

Gorsepaw awoke in her nest in the medicine cat den. She looked outside. it was still dark. Why had she awoke to nothing? Then she heard it. Argueing. -Who would be awake at this hour?- She wondered. She tried listening in to hear who was talking. It was Blue-Eyes and Froststar! She tried to listenen in so hard that her ears hurt. -Mousedung!- she thought. -I can't hear them!- She snuck out of the den and stuck to the shadows. She stopped in a bramble bush to listen. "Why haven't you found the meaning in the prophecy?!?" Froststar snapped quietly. "I'm so sorry but I'm not StarClan!" Blue-Eyes snapped back. This was the first time Gorsepaw heard her mentor so bent out of shape. "I know that whatever happens will be bad!" Blue-Eyes continued. Froststar snorted. "Whatever... Just when you find out, tell me." "Ok... Just keep a watch on all the cats." Blue-Eyes said. Gorsepaw concentrated on them. Gorsepaw saw something flash through her mentor's eyes. Was that uncertainty? In a second it was gone. Froststar stalked back to her den. Blue-Eyes went back to hers. -Oh no!- Gorsepaw thought. She had to get back before her. on her way back, she saw a cat watching with a dark look. She couldn't make out who it was.

Gorsepaw awoke later that morning. "Gorsepaw." Blue-eyes called. Gorsepaw got up and trotted to her. "I need you to go get some catmint please." she finished. Gorsepaw nodded. "Sure thing Blue-Eyes." She mewed and ran out of the den. She walked towards the tunnel to get out of the camp. Carmelpaw stopped her. "Can I come with you?" she asked. Gorsepaw nodded. The two jogged out of the camp. "So, how is being a medicine cat apprentice?" Carmelpaw asked. Gorsepaw shrugged. "It's ok..." she answered. "Did something happen?" "No... Actually... I overheard a arguement between Froststar and Blue-Eyes..." "How bad was it?" Carmelpaw asked. "Bad... It was about the prophecy..." "Oh..." Carmelpaw felt sympathy for her sister. "It's fine." Gorsepaw answered. "Let's just go find that catmint..." "It's by the abandoned twoleg nest... Right?" Carmelpaw asked. "Correct!" Gorsepaw said. They ran the rest of the way to to nest.

Gorsepaw and Carmelpaw began to walk back to the camp when Carmelpaw stopped. Carmelpaw opened her mouth. "Yuck!" she said. "Smells like crowfood!" Gorsepaw sniffed the air. "ShadowClan! But what are they doing on ThunderClan territory..." "Maybe we are on ShadowClan territory..." Carmelpaw said. "Oh, I doubt that!" Gorsepaw growled. "They have wanted our territory for a while!" "Hey! The scent is fresh! They were just here!" Carmelpaw said. "Let's get them!" The two ran towards the smell.

They spotted a ShadowClan patrol. They were marking ThunderClan trees! The patrol was made up of three cats. One looked like Rosethorn, the deputy of ShadowClan. They were so intent on watching that they didn't notice the white shape of Echosong, a ShadowClan warrior, sneaking behind them. She attacked Gorsepaw. Gorsepaw yowled. "Go get help!" Carmelpaw nodded and darted back to camp. The rest of the patrol gathered around the medicine cat apprentice. "Hey, look, we can take a hostage!" Rosethorn meowed evily.

-------------------------

He he he... Sorry to end this chapter there... What will happen to Gorsepaw? You'll have to find out when I update!


	7. Chapter 6 A loss

Sorry for the delayed update. I should be typing more now.

I don't own the clans or other things in the book... Now to the story!

CHAPTER 6

Gorsepaw glared at the ShadowClan cats. "Let me go!" she hissed. For some reason, it got cold. Maybe just walking through ShadowClan territory did that. Or maybe, it is just the wind that chilled the ShadowClan cats' hearts. Either way, Gorsepaw didn't like it. Where is Carmelpaw and the others? she thought to herself. Wait... Is that... she opened her mouth, smelling something familiar. It is! It is a ThunderClan scent! she looked around. She couldn't see the cat that made the scent. She then had a sudden feeling of dread as she looked at the ShadowClan camp ahead.

"Carmelpaw!" She mewed loudly. She then realized something was wrong. Carmelpaw wasn't answering. She dashed to her sister and jumped back in fright. There was blood on her sister's neck. "C... Carmelpaw!" She mewled in agony for her sister. She then turned to Rosethorn. "HOW COULD YOU?!?!" she hissed, pouncing on the deputy. The deputy rolled backwards as other cats jumped onto Gorsepaw, holding her down. "We didn't kill her... But someone you know did..." Echosong cackled.

Gorsepaw didn't move. Echosong's words repeated themselves in her mind. She didn't even notice as a sea of ThunderClan cats thundered down and attacked the ShadowClan cats. Or even Blue-eyes grabbing her by the scruff and pulling her away. She didn't even hear the yowling of her grieving mother as she pulled her dead daughter's body out of the ShadowClan camp. then suddenly, everything went black.

----------------------------

How was THAT for a chapter? I am gonna answer some reviews.

Cricketpaw of WindClan - We'll see if your guess is correct! The time period is the same as the Power of Three and the end of the New Prophecy. Where they live at the lake.

I will update as soon as I get some more reviews.


	8. Chapter 7 A nightmare

If I owned the Clans and anything else from the books... I'd be rich! But I'm not so.. Yeah, I DON'T own them

----------------------------------

CHAPTER 7

Carmelpaw was dead even though Gorsepaw couldn't believe it. Even Berrypaw was at a loss. That next day, Gorsepaw and Berrypaw lied down next to their sister and muttered different things. After Gorsepaw and Berrypaw sulked back into the apprentice den, Firestorm and Foxfire lied at Carmelpaw's body.

"I can't believe..." Gorsepaw choked out, "I can't believe she's dead!" Berrypaw didn't say anything and just looked at her moss bedding. Adderpaw lied down next to Gorsepaw and looked at her. "I know your sad for your late sister but we have to remember to move on." he said. "Don't forget, we have to help the clan." "Heh, easy for YOU to say!" Amberpaw hissed. "YOU get to be a warrior in a moon!" Adderpaw rolled his eyes and fell asleep. Amberpaw stuck her tail in the air and lied down next to her sister, Petalpaw. Soon, all the apprentices... Except for Gorsepaw, were asleep.

Gorsepaw stood and walked out of the apprentice den. She sighed and curled up in the Medicine Cat Den. "Oh Carmelpaw... May StarClan take care of you." she muttered before falling asleep.

Gorsepaw pounced on a mouse. "Got it!" it suddenly melted into a red puddle. She jumped back as the stench of crowfood and blood stung her senses. She began to growl and she unsheathed her claws. A light colored flash darted by her and then stopped, revealing Carmelpaw. "Carmelpaw!" Gorsepaw said, running towards her. Carmelpaw began to fade away. "CARMELPAW!!!"

"Beware sister." Carmelpaw's voice echoed. The smell of blood sprung up stronger. "Beware. A battle will come and blood will be spilt." Then, Gorsepaw was in a clearing with black sides. Cats ran around her, mixing of many scents. Even some unfamiliar, unclanish, scents.

Gorsepaw awoke abruptly. She breathed in the night air. She stood up. "Should I tell her?" she wondered aloud. "Tell who?" Blue-Eyes appeared behind her. "Tell who what?" "Uh... nothing Blue-Eyes." Gorsepaw said and curled back up to sleep. "Ok Gorsepaw... But if anything is the matter.. Tell me." Blue-Eyes said before going back into her mossy nest.

----------------------------

And there, ANOTHER chapter in one week! YAY!

And Reviews #2!!!

Cricketpaw of Windclan - Like I said before, we'll see if your guess is correct! (Annoying, aren't I?) And I am sorry that Carmelpaw died. She was a sweet kitty wasn't she?

Mr. Bigilsworth - I am glad you enjoy my fanfic! This is my first fanfic put up on here. I have alot of other fanfics but alas, I am too lazy to put them up.

Read and Review everyone!


	9. Chapter 8 Traitors

I do not own the clans or anything else from the book

CHAPTER 8

--------------------

Gorsepaw awoke the next morning feeling groggy. She stretched and yawned. When she looked outside it was still dark, She was confused hence the fact that she never awoke when it was still dark. She pricked her ears. Was that... Voices? She peeked out of the medicine cat's den and spotted Bladefur and Berrypaw.

"Well done Berrypaw." Bladefur meowed. "You did a great job. We need to go someplace private to talk." Berrypaw nodded as the two stalked their way out of the camp. Gorsepaw ran after them. She wanted to know what they were talking about. She followed their scent towards the lake and... ShadowClan territory! She hid in a bramble bush when she spotted them. She waited for them to talk.

"Carmelpaw is no longer a problem." Bladefur said. "You did a great job acting like it made you sad." Berrypaw purred happily. "I will always do my best!" she mewed. "Especially if we want to take over ThunderClan... Then all four clans!" A shadow walked towards the two traitors. It was Rosethorn of ShadowClan. Rosethorn sat down in front of them. "I gave you your end of the deal." she hissed. "Now where is the ThunderClan territory you owe me?" "Don't get your tail in a knot." Bladefur murmered. "I'll give it to you once Froststar is out of the way." Rosethorn didn't look convinced. Finally, she nodded and stood up to leave. "Stop right there." Bladefur said suddenly. Rosethorn turned and flattened her ears. "What?" she hissed. "You told that medicine cat apprentice that one of her own clanmates had killed Carmelpaw... We can't let you go off and keep telling." Bladefur watched her intently, anger clearly on his face. "I guess ShadowClan will have to find a new deputy!"

Bladefur launched himself at Rosethorn. Berrypaw joined in. Rosethorn didn't run fast enough as Bladefur and Berrypaw raked their claws across her fur. Gorsepaw couldn't just sit and watch. She threw herself into the fight, clawing Berrypaw's back. Berrypaw, stunned, didn't move until after Gorsepaw had gotten close to her throat and the vein of life. Berrypaw then threw Gorsepaw off with surprising strength. Gorsepaw and Berrypaw glared at each other, fur spiked on their backs. Bladefur and Rosethorn were still fighting, a now fair fight for Rosethorn. "YOU killed Carmelpaw!" Gorsepaw hissed. "Your own sister!" "So? I want power!" Berrypaw yowled back, launching at Gorsepaw. "Bladefur will give me that!" Bladefur yowled angrily at Rosethron as she raked her claws against his stomach. He jumped off of her and began to run. He yowled back for Berrypaw and the two fled.

Rosethorn looked at Gorsepaw. "Thank you." she said. "I didn't know that that fight would break out." Gorsepaw blinked and nodded. "At least I know who to attack now." She looked the way that her sister and Bladefur had run. "Berrypaw will pay for my sister." "I must take my leave." Rosethorn said. "I am in dept to you." She ran back to ShadowClan territory. Gorsepaw, scratched up, limped back to camp and straight to the medicine cat den to tell Blue-eyes.

----------------------------

How was that for a chapter? Read and review!


	10. Chapter 9 Exiled?

Well, chapter 9! It is a record for me! Normally I stop typing at chapter 4...

ANYWAYS

I do NOT own the clans, herbs, ect... yeah... Now to the story!

-----------------------

CHAPTER 9

Gorsepaw rushed back to the camp. When she got there, she froze. Froststar walked towards her. Anger radiating from the pure white she-cat. _Not good..._ Gorsepaw thought. She sat down where she was standing and looked at the ground. _I shouldn't have snuck out of the camp last night..._

"Gorsepaw..." Froststar said, holding back her anger. "How could you have killed Carmelpaw!" Her eyes narrowed in anger. Gorsepaw looked surprised. "What?!?!" She snapped, not meaning to. Her eyes narrowed back in anger. "How could you think for a minute that I would kill my own sister!?!?" "Because!" Froststar "She isn't your real sister! AND I can't believe you took sides with your birth clan and attacked Bladefur and Berrypaw!" Gorsepaw's eyes widened in surprise. "I... I'm not.. And and ShadowClan is-" "Yes! You weren't born here! I took pity on you and let you stay!" Froststar was obviously not going to quit. "You, from this day foreward, are exiled from ThunderClan!" Gorsepaw looked over at Blue-eyes, who had her head down. She then stood and walked out of the tunnel. The only thing she saw as she glanced back for the first time, was Berrypaw and Bladefur looking at her pleasingly. They would pay.

Gorsepaw walked through ThunderClan territory towards ShadowClan. Not that they would accept her. A black cat walked towards her. "Rosethorn?" Gorsepaw asked. Rosethorn nodded. "Why are you on ShadowClan territory?" she asked. Gorsepaw looked down. "I was exiled from Thunderclan. They got to them first." Rosethorn looked at her with sorrow. "I didn't think that would happen. Come with me. I will let you stay in ShadowClan until... Until you get back into ThunderClan." "Like that will happen." "Oh, it will." Rosethorn said, looking proud of herself. "I have a plan."

---------------------------

What is the plan? You'll have to see when I update!

Review time!

Stardawn: Apparently your guess was right, about Carmelpaw earlier, and that she wouldn't make it to camp in time. Thank you for reviewing!

Ok! Chapter 10 should be up before, or after Christmas... But only if you review!

R&R!


	11. Chapter 10 ShadowClan Camp

Sorry for not updating! It's been basically a month and a day...

I do NOT own the clans, herbs, ect... yeah... Now to the story!

-----------------------

CHAPTER 10

Gorsepaw and Rosethorn made it the ShadowClan camp. Gorsepaw looked around, a bit frightened of the smells and sights of the camp. It seemed so... Dark and desolate. Only one cat was awake. Icefeather. Icefeather spotted Gorsepaw and his eyes widened. When Gorsepaw looked at him, she saw a spark of recognision. Then it was gone. Icefeather nodded to Gorsepaw and Rosethorn then fixed his gaze to the camp entrance.

"Welcome to ShadowClan camp." Rosethorn said, glancing around. "Now where should you sleep?" Rosethron then had an idea and brought Gorsepaw to the Medicine Cat's den. The ShadowClan medicine cat, Dusttail, awoke and walked towards them. He looked at Gorsepaw and nodded.

"She may stay here. I think the smell of fresh herbs will help her fall asleep." Dusttail mewed softly. "She is more beautiful since I last saw her... when she was born to-" He was cut off by Rosethorn flicking his face with her tail.

"She needn't know her parents. It might hold her back from going back to ThunderClan."

"I see..." Dusttail said. "We don't need to change her destiny... Only StarClan can do that." Rosethorn nodded and pushed Gorsepaw towards Dusttail.

"You will be staying here with Dusttail and his apprentice, Spiritpaw." Rosethorn then left to the Warrior's den. Gorsepaw found a next of moss in the Medician Cat's den and lied down.

She jumped up soon as she heard a cat squeal. "Hey! Don't sit on my tail!" Gorsepaw turned and looked at the cat who yelled at her. It was a black and white tom. He was glaring at her angrily.

"S..Sorry!" Gorsepaw said. She was tired, hungry, and depressed. The tom seemed to understand how she was feeling.

"I shouldn't have snapped... You can sleep next to me... I don't care." He then scooted over. Gorsepaw sighed thankfully. She lied down and fell asleep immediantly. Odd dreams overtook her. One of a black she-cat carrying a grey kitten with white marks walking next to a pure white tom carrying a black and white kitten. Another kitten walked... Er.. Stumbled besides them. The kitten was a pretty toroiseshell. The dream seemed friendly... So, home-like to Gorsepaw. It made her mad when she had to wake up the next morning...

---------------------------

Well! Chapter 10!

Reviews!

Stardawn: I like Rosethorn too! When I first came up with her, she was going to be kinda cruel and dark.. But then I thought, "Why not make at least some of the ShadowClan cats nice?"

R & R and I'll update!


	12. Chapter 11 A Failed Plan

Wow... It has been TOO long since i last updated... I am sorry everyone! I now have the final chapters planned out!

I do NOT own the clans, herbs, ect

--

CHAPTER 11

"C'mon Gorsepaw. Wake up!" Gorsepaw awoke to the black and white tom prodding her with his paw. "Rosethorn needs to speak with you!" The black and white tom barely moved out of the way before Gorsepaw rushed into the clearing. Sure enough, Rosethorn was waiting. She dipped her head in welcome as the young apprentice sat on her haunches and wrapped her tail around her paws.

"I have a plan. But it requires alot of work." Rosethorn said. She took Gorsepaws intent gaze as a sign to continued. She told Gorsepaw her whole plan. Gorsepaw nodded. "We begin at Sunhigh."

Gorsepaw had a while before the plan would begin. Hopefully it would work. The black and white tom had now become a friend. She found that the tom's name was Owlpaw. He introduced her to the other apprentices; Fernpaw, Pebblepaw, and Sunpaw. Fernpaw was a small silver tabby she-cat. Pebblepaw was a silver tabby tom, Fernpaw's sister. And Sunpaw was a tortoiseshell. She was Owlpaw's brother. The five apprentices chatted until Gorsepaw heard Rosethorn calling for her.

"Are you ready Gorsepaw?" Rosethorn asked. Gorsepaw nodded her head vigorously. Rosethorn let our a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Let us go then." The two walked out of the ShadowClan camp. they stopped when they were at the border of ShadowClan and ThunderClan territory. Sure enough, as Gorsepaw had predicted earlier, the ThunderClan border patrol were marking the trees on the border. The cats were Berrypaw and Bladefur. The two spotted Rosethorn and Gorsepaw.

"Get away from here." Bladefur hissed angrily.

"We will turn you to crowfood if you cross this border you piece of mousedung!" Berrypaw said.

"Don't think we don't know what you did." Rosethorn said. "Turning a whole clan on an apprentice for what YOU did."

"What are you going to do about it? Take one step over the border and the whole of ThunderClan will attack you." Bladefur smirked, pleased with himself.

"Then we will send our Medicine Cat to talk with Froststar and tell her what has really been going on... Then you will be exiled from your clan." Rosethorn Meowed. Bladefur curled back his lips into a snarl. Berrypaw followed his example.

"We'll see about that!" Bladefur turned and darted back towards camp, Berrypaw on his heels.

"That didn't go exactly as planned... I thought that they would attack.." Gorsepaw mewed. "Now what do we do?"

"Go back and hope everything turns out alright..." Rosethorn said. "But I can't shake the fact that something bad is about to happen..." The two loped back to the ShadowClan camp.

--

Well! Chapter 11!

I repeat... I am so sorry that I haven't updated... I do go through phases and the recent one is a Naruto one.

R & R and I'll update!


	13. Chapter 12 War

There, I put up another chapter in one night as a forgiveness thing...

I do NOT own the clans, herbs, ect

--

CHAPTER 12

Gorsepaw awoke in a forest. The same forest as the clans' former territory. The four great oak trees surround her. Sunstar appeared and watched as Gorsepaw sat down to hear what the StarClan cat had to say.

"Gorsepaw... no, don't give me that look. This isn't about the prophecy." Sunstar mewed. Gorsepaw tilted her head. "It is about your past."

"What do you mean?" Gorsepaw asked.

"You will see soon enough." The starry cat began to disappear as a loud yowl rose in the air, echoing around the she-cat.

Gorsepaw awoke to hear yowls of terror and anger raging around the camp. She rushed out of the Medicine Den and was immediantly knocked over by a frightened Owlpaw.

"What is going on?" The grey she-cat asked.

"Thunderclan has invaded!" He yowled, getting hit by a ThunderClan cat. It was Moonflower, Moonpaw and Blackpaw's mother. The apprentice and warrior began to fight. Gorsepaw was torn, not sure which clan to fight for. She then decided to fight for ShadowClan since she was exiled anyways. She lunged on top of Moonflower and grabbed onto her tail. The she-cat screeched with anger and clawed Gorsepaw in the stomach. Blood matted her once grey fur. Moonflower then ran off to fight another ShadowClan warrior.

"Thanks..." Owlpaw said, dipping his head before lunging off to fight another ThuderClan cat apprentice. Gorsepaw looked around the clearing, looking through masses of yowling cats, clashing claws, and dust. She finally spotted Rosethorn and ran to her aid. The two she-cats fought back to back, fending off two toms from ThunderClan. The two toms then gave up.

"Retreat!" many ThunderClan cats rushed out of the camp, leaving many wounded ShadowClan cats. Luckily there were no deaths.

"Did you see Froststar?" Gorsepaw asked. Rosethorn shook her head and licked some blood off her paw where a claw was ripped out.

"Come to think of it, I didn't see Bladefur or even Berrypaw either..." The two she-cats looked at each other in alarm and bolted out of the camp.

--

Well! Chapter 12!

R & R and I'll update!


End file.
